1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a power conversion apparatus including a smoothing circuit having condensers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power conversion apparatuses that receive alternating current as input and output alternating current to supply power to load are well known. A power conversion apparatus converts the input alternating current into direct current through a rectifier and a smoothing circuit. Subsequently, the power conversion apparatus converts the direct current into alternating current through an inverter and outputs the obtained alternating current.
A conventional power conversion apparatus is disposed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-193593.
A smoothing circuit converts pulsating current output from a rectifier into direct current. The smoothing circuit includes a plurality of electrolytic condensers. The electrolytic condensers are coupled to each other by conductors. It may be necessary to reduce inductance of the conductors.